Gone and Back Again Deidara Lemon
by shodow101
Summary: So this is a lemon, about Deidara, from my Quizilla account, so sorry about the bad writing I wrote it a while ago... Deidara and you were once friends, until he left you alone, now he has to win back your heart!


Name: Taiyou  
Age: 18 (deidara is 22)  
You grew up in the village Iwagakure with Deidara, you went to school together and you guys were the best of friends. But he started going on missions, while you stayed behind and became a teacher. When he was done with all his missions he always stopped by, and hung out with you. You always had this connection with him, you would get funny feelings in your stomach, and you acted like a totally different person.  
Normally, you are stubborn, serious, and cold. But when Deidara was around you became clumsy, and silly. You laughed a lot with him around, and you smiled till it hurt, but you couldn't help but be happy. One day he was telling you about how unfair the Kage is to his ninja, and how you guys deserved better lives. You really ignore his comments, the next day you went to his house it was deserted, nothing was there, and that same day the Kage was killed.  
With Deidara now ranked as an S-Ranked criminal, you never see him, he never even said goodbye. You lost your smile, and for now on live in hatred. The village treats you like shit for being so close to Deidara, so you just one day up and murder the new Kage, then leave destroying most of the village. You live since then as a Bounty Hunter, catching Missing-Nin and collecting money from them. The next person on your list is a member of the Akatsuki, he has tons of money on him, and you plan on capturing him and collecting the reward no matter what.

(Well, that is pretty much your life, so now we will begin your story)  
This was Requested by  
sasusaku66 from my Quizilla account…  
and well I would like to thank you for your request and hope you enjoy!

Alright  
You are walking through a town asking some people if they have seen the man in the picture you hold to them.

One man who owns a food stand in town, you talk to recognizes him, "Well, I don't know who that is exactly, but a bunch of guys come around here, and eat there at that table." he points to a table. You nod to the man, order some food and walk around town.  
Just like the man said you see a couple of guys dressed in the same outfit, you stalk them, unable to be heard. One of them turns around; you fortunately were standing next to a jewelry stand and act as if you are looking at the precious metals. The man walks over to you, standing next to you looking at what you are looking at.  
"This jewelry is very pretty, yeah?" he says putting his hand really close to the one hand of yours holding a blue crystal heart.  
"Yeah, it is, but can I help you sir." you playing innocent citizen, yet with a mono tone expression on, more bored in a sense, which make the man chuckle from under that hat and cloak.  
"I just wanted to know if you wanted that, un?" he said gesturing to the heart.  
"Well, I did, but I don't have any money to pay for it, so oh well." you say, still mono tone, yet feeling this strange connection to him. Then he pulls out some money and gives it to the person behind the table. After that he takes the heart and puts it around your neck, gently and carefully. It lies nicely on your chest he touches the blue heart, and then turns around.  
"There you go ma'am, hope you like it, un?" he says as him and his friend walk away.  
You stare off in their direction, 'What is with that guy?' you think, then you start walking down the street keeping an eye on them, staying completely out of sight until this guy grabs you.  
"Hey beautiful how about me and you go off and get it on." he says. He is drunk and he is grabbing you hard and inappropriate.  
You glare at the man, and look back over at the guys you were spying on, but they are gone. You are furious this drunken ass just ruined everything. "Get off me!!" you say low, harsh, and demonic. He laughs and starts to unbutton your pants, but you grab his and snap it.  
The man screams, you grab his arms and crack them right out of their socket, then you twist the guys neck killing him instantly. The man falls limp on the ground, and you kick him away. You walk out of the place you were straighting yourself up, and walk down the street, but the men are nowhere to be found.  
It's now the middle of the night, and you sit down on a bench frustrated. "Where are you, god I never had to look this hard before?" you say putting your hand in your hands, then you hear a noise, your head snaps around to see only a stray dog digging through a garbage can. "God I am going out of my mind, why can't anything ever be easy?" you whisper to yourself. Once you turn your head back around you see a black cloak with red clouds. You slowly look up to see the face, but they are covered up with that hat like the man before.  
You reach for you weapons, but the man holds them up showing you he took them all from you, you glare, "who are you and what do you want?" you say coldly.  
He looks at you and takes off the ridiculous hat, to reveal a mask with a swirl covering it, showing nothing, but the left eye.  
"Senpai-san would like to see you." he said without your opinion to see this man or not. Before you do anything else he grabs your other arm, forcing you to look at his some form of a face, but you look more into the hole for his eye. The world begins to spin uncontrollably, you are unable to breath, and you begin gasping for air grabbing the air around you. You fall to your knees, holding your throat. You try to call for help, but you can't speak, but no matter who would hear you. The world suddenly stops, you stay on the ground gasping, breathing heavily trying to be rid of the suffocating feeling you got. You look around nervously, this has never happened before.  
While you are looking around franticly a voice calls from behind you, "It's been a long time hasn't it Taiyou, un?"  
You turn around to see the man from earlier, the one that bought you the necklace.  
"Who are you?" you gasp out.  
He chuckles a bit then walks up to you and puts a gentle hand under your chin, then removes his hat to show you the real man he is. "Deidei?" you whisper in surprise.

"You still call me that, un." he chuckles a bit more, "How long has it been a year or two?" he smiles to himself. That comment made you furious, you jerk your head away from him and with a loud slap you walk off. He sits there holding his face in utter shock, not expecting you to slap him.  
You continue to walk off into the woods furiously breaking branches, and punching trees in your path. "WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS TO JUST COME BACK INTO MY LIFE, ESPECIALLY KIDNAPPING ME, GOD WHY!!!" you rant around deeper into the forest, "THAT JACKASS!!! 'Oh how long has it been a year or two' more like six NUMBNUTZ!!!!" you mock him.  
"And all he can do is smile that cute little smile when he thinks everything is going his way. His perfect teeth shinning pearl white in the sun." you sigh, "WAIT NO!!! HE IS AN ASSHOLE AND HE ALWAYS will be." you say looking down sad. The next thing you know you are sitting by a little lake, the crystal moon now high in the sky. As you sit you hold yourself remembering all the good times you had as a child, you and Deidara throwing paintballs at your sensei. Silent tears roll down you cheeks like little rain drops, "Why.... why did you do that to me?" you whisper to no one more tears fall down your cheeks into the water.  
You feel a soft hand on your cheek, "Taiyou did I do something wrong, un?" a soft voice says, you look up to see Deidara staring at you sad eyes looking into your tearful ones. He lays his forehead on yours, "Whatever I did I am really sorry I didn't mean to hurt you?" he whispers so quietly to the point it was hard to hear him.  
"You know you were gone more than two years..." you say through the silent sobs.  
"Really..... how long?"  
"....... Six...." he holds you hands after this and whispers over and over that he is truly sorry.  
You both sit there in silence, foreheads against one another. Your tears stop, and you look into Deidara's down casted eyes, filled with so much shame, and hurt. You lightly push him away and stand up and strip down into your bra and under wear. He looks at you surprised, and shocked while he just watches you slip into the water and swim around. "What are you doing, un?" you ignore his question.  
"Are you going to come in or you just going to stand there all night like an idiot?" you call from the middle of the small lake, his smiles a small one and strips down to his boxers. And then jumps in making a loud splash. You splash him, and he splashes you right back, you guys fool around like that for awhile. Then he starts chasing you around in the water, and you get out and trip in the dirt, he pulls you back into the dark waters.  
"What do you think you're doing, un?" he smirks giving you a funny feeling.  
You smile causally, "I don't know..." moving your fingers as if they were walking on his chest, he smirk broadens. He slowly reaches behind you and unfastens your bra, lightly kissing you in the process. He tosses it back on the shore, lightly, sexually rubbing your sides. He wraps your legs around his waist pushing you onto the muddy watery grass. (you know the stuff covered in the water then it goes to the shore, he he ^_^) He slips tongue into your mouth like a little worm, but he taste so good you don't want him to stop. He starts to hump you a little bit while you still have your underwear on, you feeling him hardening under his own boxers. You moan into his mouth, as he pushes more into your kiss. He hands squeeze your breast, while you tangle your fingers into his long golden hair.

While Deidara squeezes your breast the little mouths on his hands start sucking on each nipple, you moan more into his mouth, you feel him smile. He pulls away from kissing you then he lowers his head down to your ear, "Are you ready to feel good." he whispers seductively into your ear. Then he starts nibbling and sucking on your ear, you giggle.  
"Deidei, stop that tickles." you say through giggles, the he squeezes your breast harder, you moan a loud long one. He kisses you down your neck until he hits your weak spot, causing you to squirm and moan under a single touch. He sucks on it anyways, pushing his body against your to keep you from moving. The cold water around you suddenly feels warmer, you get goose bumps, but Deidara continues.  
You feel yourself getting wet in your panties, you tighten your grip with your legs on Deidara waist humping him back, even though you both still have undergarments on. His harden manhood hits another spot that sends you into an orgasm, you moan louder.  
He pulls himself off you then, he looks at you with lust filled eyes. You start to pull down his boxers as he pulls off your panties. You make him lay down in the grass (out of the water) you sit on his stomach, you back in his face. You lightly grab his manhood, and start squeezing it lightly. He moans as you do this, you squeeze a bit hard, and start moving it around, getting more moans on his part. You massage the balls, and you move your body down and kitty lick the top of his enormous dick.  
"Ahh... Tai... Taiyou don't do... that... its torture, un." he moans out, you giggle a bit, because now he is at you mercy. You put the top of him into your mouth sucking that a bit, hearing his moans and some whimpers. You take more of him in, and then he pushes your head down forcing you to deep throat him. You get over the little gagging reflex, and bob you head up and down on him. He moans louder then he grabs you hips and pulls you down on him as he begins to lick you clit.  
You both moan onto each other, Deidara gets even harder as you suck on him, he lets out a loud grunt, then cums into you. You swallow all his juices hungrily; he slips out from underneath you and positions himself behind you. He leans forward into your ear, "Taiyou this is going to hurt a bit ok, but bear with me, un?" you nod. Then with one powerful thrust he rams himself into your ass, you scream causing birds to fly, tears roll down your cheeks. He has you on your hands and knees holding you by your breast so you don't collapse down.  
"It's going to be ok, yeah, I am here just bear with me, yeah." he whispers calmingly into your ear. He slowly moves in and out of you, you whimper a bit then the pain disappears and you begin to moan again. He moves his hands from your breast to your hips pushing faster into you. You smile at the amazing feeling, moaning with each thrust.  
He grunts every time he rams into you, "Your ass is so tight." he moans out moving faster, and faster. Your grip tightens into fist on the ground ripping up some of the grass.  
"More!!" you beg ramming back on him. He thrust faster and harder into you, suddenly he stops. "Deidei, why did you stop?"  
"Because you don't want to waste your energy on kid stuff, it time when go all the way, yeah." he says picking you up and lightly pushes you against a nearby tree, wrapping your legs around him and slowly enters himself into you. You whimper a little bit by he kisses you to silence the cries. He moves slowly then speeds up, moaning into your mouth.  
You moan into his, and then he starts kissing your neck, you squeal with pleasure which is incasing your body. You your finger into his now messy hair, you start screaming his name.  
"Deidara!!! Ahhh!!!"  
"Taiyou, ummm!!!" he thrust harder hitting your spot yet again.  
"More!!!" you scream, he is ramming you by now, you both moving in a sequence. You start to feel excited all over again, this time him at the same time. You both scream each other's name, and then you release all your juices on him, as he cums inside you.  
You both fall to the ground exhausted, he holds you close to him unwilling to let you go, "Deidei?"  
"Umm?"  
"You left me all alone, but now you come back.... why?" you say looking into his partly closed eyes.  
"Because I never wanted to leave you, but I had to, I killed the hokage, and well you know. But I was always going to go back for you, that's what I am doing right now." he states his fingers running through your hair.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I love you..." and with that he kisses you one more time as you both drift off into a deep slumber....

Hope you Like it  
And yet again thank you  
sasusaku66  
Hope you enjoyed it a lot!!!


End file.
